Genie wishes
by earthling1996r
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby find a genie bottle and wish to go to a convention with cool costumes , but when the costumes become more alive they must find a way to take them off.


**A/N this takes place before they go to space .**

It was a boring day at the park, Benson wanted Mordecai and Rigby to clean the gutters and fix the carts, but the two decided to watch TV first.

Rigby was enjoying the show " Aw yeah this is better then work." Mordecai " You said it and we don't have to do our chores right now we can do it after this program is over."

During commercial there was an ad that caught their attention. Man " You must come to the costume con at (a truck goes up to censor where the location is at) ." ( The duo look in awe ) It has everything you could want. Free Food lots of video games to play reenactments of your favorite comic books and so so so much more. So be there and don't be a square ."

Rigby " Dude we so got to go." Mordecai " Yeah but I don't think Benson will allow us." Rigby " We got to think of something." Mordecai " Maybe we should just forget about it and do our chores." Rigby " Man chores are the worse ."

During the work they had to rake the leafs Rigby was doing a half-ass job as usual and mumbling . Mordecai " Dude sorry but you know why we can't go I do want to go too but it's not like Benson will allow us to go so we should just drop it ." Rigby mumbles and when he did more raking he hit something." Hey Mordecai I hit something." He dig it up and found a bottle. Mordecai " It's just an old bottle throw it way." Rigby " Wait maybe it's a genie bottle." Mordecai " Dudes Genies don't exist ." Rigby " Humph Humph Prepared to be wrong." Rigby opened the bottle and a green genie popped out.

Mordicai " Wow ." Genie "Hello fellow mortals I"m Gene what are you're three wishes." Rigby " Well since I opened the bottle I get the wishes." Mordecai sarcasticly says " What to beat someone at punches fair and square ?" Rigby " No I'm going to wish to have Benson let us go to the convention ." Mordecai " Dude that's an actually good idea , are you the REAL Rigby ?" he teased. Rigby rolled his eyes ; he turns to Gene " Ok Genie my first wish is to have Benson allow me and my friend Mordecai to go to the convention in ( A truck passes by)." Gene clapped his hands " Done." He poofed away , Just then Benson walked up to the duo " Hey guys there's this totally rad convention you have my permission to go." Mordecai " Really Benson?"

Benson " Of course just be back as soon as you can." Benson walks away driving his car. Rigby " Aw yeah convention here we come." Mordecai " And we can even bring a plus one." Rigby " Who's going to be our plus one? The Genie." Gene sneaks up in front of Rigby scaring him " AHH !" He screamed " Don't do that." Gene " Sorry just telling you I don't need a plus one I can get in as long as you two hold on to my bottle." He goes back in.

Mordecai looked a little weirded out " Good to know, Well who should we bring?" Just then Skips skips by " Hi Guys ." He greeted . Rigby " We should bring Skips since he's a cool guy."

Mordecai " Ok " He runs to catch up with Skips) " Hey Skips you got a minute ." Skips stops " What's up Mordecai ?" Mordecai " Rigby and I have tickets to go to the convention and we can bring a plus one" You!" Skips didn't know what to think he was grateful of his friends bringing him but he was suspicious of why they could go.

Skips " Um Guys I appreciate the invite but why would Benson allow you to go to a convention?" Rigby " Simple I found a genie bottle and wished Benson would allow us to go." Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "OW!." Rigby " What the H man ?" Mordecai " Dude You can't just tell others about our genie."

Skips " A Genie you say may I see him?" Mordecai brought out the bottle and released Gene. Gene " Ready for wish number two?" Skips was examine Gene very closely .

Skips " This genie is more or less not malicious but I be careful on what your next two wishes will be." Rigby " Kay so you coming ?" Skips " Might as well because you two plus wishes equals a big problem."

Rigby " So Yes?" Skips " Yes I'm coming ." Mordecai and Rigby " OOOHHHHHH." They celebrated . As the duo spun away Skips shouted " But only to make sure you guys don't end the world with a stupid wish."

Mordecai " Ok we are going to the convention ." Rigby " Yep all we need now is cool costumes ." Mordecai " But all the cheap stores are closed and the ones that are opened are too expensive for us ." Rigby " No problem . Hey Gene !" Gene pops up behind Rigby scaring him once again " You called?" Rigby " Stop that!" Now My second wish is for me and Mordecai to have totally killer costumes."

Gene " Ok." He zaps them and they gain costumes thats black with cool spikes on the knuckles and shiny diamonds round the waste line and nice shoulders.

Rigby " These are so going to kill." Mordecai " Let's get Skips."

The two got Skips and drove in his car. Skips " You guys wished for costumes didn't you?" Rigby " Yep pretty cool right?" Skips " I told you to be careful what you wish for." he said a little irritated, Mordecai " Come on Skips the genie is pretty friendly and all the wishes we made didn't back fired." Skips " Still Genie wishes always in some way back fire."

A car came up behind them the guy behind them was honking his horn like a complete jackass to get them to move faster. Guy " Hey grandpa can you go any slowly ?"

That insult spark something in Mordecai and Rigby and their costume took over their bodies and charged towards the man. They both grabbed him by the neck and started to choke him, " Have mercy." The duo said nothing but simple toss the guy in a nearby trash can.

Skips stop and saw the whole thing, Mordecai and Rigby's costume went back to normal, Skips pondered.

The three made it to the convention . Skips spoke about what happened " You two were pretty aggressive with that guy ." Rigby " So he was a jerk that got what's coming to him." Mordecai " Yeah Skips he insulted you."

Skips " You should problem take those costumes you wished up off before something bad happens."

Mordecai " No offensive Skips but we think we will keep these on." Skips sighs,

The three were waiting in line to get some hotdogs. Rigby " This line is taking forever." Mordecai " Yeah I can see the front that worker is just texting on his phone." the two's impenitence grew into anger and charged forward eating all the hotdogs and during so the costumes and their skin became more fused.

Skips rushed in " Guys you with pure rage charged to the front and ate all the hotdogs." A voice was heard " Yeah and I really wanted one too." The three turned their heads and saw Gumball Waterson in a a space suit. Rigby " Who are you?" Gumball " I'm Gumball but looks like I won't get a hotdog , oh by the way my mom told me not to be here so can you not tell her? She'll kill me! " Mordecai " Sure we face similar problems with our boss back home." Rigby " Yeah we promise." Gumball " Thanks." He runs off.

Skips " Ok now back to the main topic you two are getting more and more angry and I think those costumes are the caused of it." Rigby " Naw Skips these costumes are the kill." Skips went wide eyed " Wait what did you say?"

Rigby " That these costumes are the kill."

Skips " Dude you shouldn't have said the word kill when making your wish genies always take things too far now your costumes are killer as in to kill someone make them dead!"

Mordecai realizes their mistake " Dude we need to take these costumes off now!" Rigby " Find." The two try but got couldn't because the costume was fusing with their skin.

Skips" Stop ! Your costumes are sticking towards your skin." Rigby " I know how Gene." Gene came out of the bottle yes master your finally wish?" Rigby " Hey you gave us killer costumes as in want to hurt someone." Gene " Well you wanted it." He said defensively . Rigby " Well i didn't mean it like that, I wish Mordecai and I could take the costume off !"

Gene " Done" He granted the final wish and Mordecai and Rigby's were able to take the costumes off and toss them aside .

Rigby " I'm glad that's over." Mordecai " Yeah usually by this point something bigger happens but looks like we got rid of the problem before it could." Skips " I wouldn't count on it being over just yet he." said as he pointed towards the costumes. The costumes have become sentient

Rigby " Hey what's the big deal Gene?" Gene shrugged " You said you wanted your costumes off nothing about them not being alive anymore." The costumes grabbed Skips and ran off.

Mordecai " Dude we need to go after them." Rigby " And your coming with us Gene."

Gene " Sorry but after the third wish I go away." He went back in his bottle and it disappeared.

Mordecai and Rigby sighed in annoyance and chased after the costumes in the convention . " Bring us back Skips you monster costumes !" Rigby shouted. The costumes climbed a booth that looked like the skyscraper from that movie. Skips " This is just too much." The costumes had Skips in a choke hold and were just about to slit his throat .

Mordecai " What are we gonna do?" Just then a car came bursting through the celling with Muscle Man, Hi-five Ghost , Pops and Benson.

Benson was furious " You two are in so much trouble!" Rigby " Why is that Benson?" he laughed nervously. Benson " Um How about using a stupid wish to allow me to let you two bozos go to a stupid convention."

Mordecai " Wait how do you know?" Benson crossed his arms " Simple after you guys and Skips left I slowly started to remember ." Pops " We also saw this convention on TV it was a golly good show." Hi-Five ghost " And when we saw you guys in those costumes we came in as fast as we can to help out." Muscle Man " You know who else gets to places as fast as they can? MY MOM! But serious bros we must stop those costume before they kill Skips." Benson " So Now!"

Pops leaped up and used his wrestling moves to hold the costumes down.

Skips got freed and grabbed the costumes in a choke hold. Muscle Man and Hi-Five climbed up and splattered the costume with pie. Rigby " How is pie going to help?"

Benson " Wait for it." The pies exploded and caused Skips and the others to fall off.

They landed on Rigby breaking their fall, The got up and Rigby was as flat as a pancake. Mordecai " Um what was that ?" Benson " Pie bomb Muscle Man's specialty ." Mordecai " Thank goodness those costumes are long gone."

Rigby came up to Skips " Sorry we didn't listen to you about wishes Skips." Skips shrugged it off " Ahh don't be worried about it." Benson came up to them with an angry look " You two better do your work when you get home or YOU"RE FIRED!." He exclaimed

Mordecai " Oh Ok Benson we will but can we at least stay a little longer?" Benson crossed his arms and sighed "Ok but only for an hour no more. ON!"

That night the seven had fun reading comics checking out some movie props and eating pizza.

Rigby " Yeah that is the best convention ever."

Mordecai in agreement " You said it Rigby."

Mordecai and Rigby " OHHHHHH!" While the others joined in even Benson a little.

END.

 **This is the first in a take on a different type of crossover this is a one shot so don't expect anymore chapters you have to look in other fanfic sections of Cartoon Network shows anyway next time it's going to be the boy who is part human part gem and all universe.**


End file.
